


Damned Apocalypse and All

by DizzyChickStar



Category: ZNation - Fandom
Genre: Team Warphy, Warphy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyChickStar/pseuds/DizzyChickStar
Summary: Murphy demands time to share something important with Warren. Cooper’s not the only one entitled to a little time with the lieutenant after all—-sheesh!





	Damned Apocalypse and All

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fic I wrote while staying up too late last night, thinking about ZNation and my fave pairing. While there’ve been plenty of swoon worthy moments over the course of the series, I still wish we’d get a hug, or maybe even a kiss. Ah, well, that’s what the fic is for. 
> 
> At some moment in the episode, Warren and Murphy should have been paired up again, maybe after Cooper and Warren have their quick exchange, by golly! ...Maybe enclosed in a room with their enemies looming ever closer and Murphy figures, ‘Ah, well, no time like the present,’ and while Warren paces back and forth, taking inventory of potential weapons in the room, he walks right into her path, places his hands on her shoulders and says, “Warren, I’ve got something to tell you too.”

“Murphy, this is not the time,” she whispered, rolling her dark eyes, and crossing her arms over her ample chest. A brown goddess in ripped jeans, she pocketed her gun and waited. 

“Yeah, time shmime. You’ve got time for me tho, don’t cha, Warren, zombie messiah and someone you say you ‘love too’ and all?” He paused then, as if waiting for her answer. “If we make it out of here alive, with gods damned NewMerica somehow still intact, I can’t see you shacking up with some knockoff cowboy. Remember, he lied to you.” If Murphy wasn’t already tall and long and red all over, the anger dotting his words would damn well guarantee a red face in most red blooded humans, zees, and anything(one) in between. 

Warren, tossing her long hair and snatching away from his grasp, said, “And locked your ass up. But whether I stay or whether I go isn’t really any of your concern now, is it? Or is it?” At this, she poked her finger at his chest and looked up at him, that little grin on her pretty lips. “Is Thee Murphy jealous? ‘I am confusion.’”

“You’re not making this easy, are you?” He ran his fingers through his fluffy dark hair, flustered, one hand on his hip. “What I’m trying to do here is...what I’m getting at is, I’m going to want you where I can find you. Where I don’t have to wander all over the zombie hood and dale just to...to say hello,” he finished lamely. 

“So that’s what you want, huh? To come and say hello?” At each word, Warren crept closer and closer, backing Murphy up until his arms dropped and his narrow back hit the wall. She leaned closer still, licked her finger tip slowly, really slowly, and suddenly flicked the end of his nose. “Well, come and say hello, you Big Red Dummy.”

Murphy stared quietly at her first, but when she didn’t back away, he came to and bent down quickly, grabbing her tightly around the waist. “Are you sure, Roberta? Is this okay?”

“Just shut up. Before you make me change my mind.” And so he did, kissing and nibbling at her full lips and running his free hand over her face and hair before urgency deepened his kisses and tightened his grip. “Roberta, Roberta,” he mumbled into her neck, “you’re even better than I’d dreamed.” 

Though their bodies experienced the physical bliss that all those who love do, what was happening below the surface was decidedly unnatural, but nonetheless beautiful. Damned apocalypse and all is anyone’s guess because what Murphy was feeling, Warren was feeling, everytime their lips met. And what she was thinking, he was thinking too, so that loving him felt like loving herself and instantly they knew what the other wanted, unselfishly and uncompromisingly. Flashes of color and desire and hope blazed holographic kaleidoscopes across the walls of their minds, their contact igniting a mad sort of passion and empathic bond, both base and pure. 

A low and steady heat bloomed in Warren’s body then and escaped through a little moan. Murphy swallowed it with a kiss. And that kiss, and the one after, and the one after that, were all his attempts to make up for any past and future missed chances to kiss his lieutenant. 

As their hands continued running up and down each other’s bodies, Warren shivered and bit down on Murphy’s lip. “Ow! What was that for?” He wiped away the little bead of blood she’d exposed, surprised she’d surprised him. 

Well,” she said, licking her lips, and pushing away from him a bit. “You don’t mind. You really don’t, do you? Maybe it’s a reflex.” Had her eyes always had that little bit of blue in them? “Besides, you taste a heck of a lot better than I’d ever dreamed you would.”

“Oh, it’s like that now, is it?” Murphy smiled his toothy grin and closed the distance between them in one long stride. “Warphy, forever, huh?” 

“Yeah,” she said, laughing and patting his chest, “It sure as apocalypse is. Now, back to the mission.” She circled back to the door, kicking it open with her foot, and Murphy followed, content to let her lead as always.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr😏 I just may write more of this—I have some thoughts about the specifics of what they see when they make contact as well as the implications of Warren nipping Murphy’s lip, as well as the blue he’s seeing in her eyes. 
> 
> Comments are always welcome.


End file.
